User talk:ZER0-0
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administrators' Noticeboard ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Nerfblasterpro (Talk) 15:43, July 2, 2010 |} Warning Stop spamming blogs Kingcjc 09:13, July 3, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean? 21:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :I mean, dont post 5 times "I do". Also, a forum isnt the place to count and if u read the reason, I got to 1000 and won the game, as you didn't say in order. Therefore, the game was over and served no purpose. Kingcjc 21:32, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Count to 1000 Unfortunately, since this isn't a social wiki, the forums have no fun section. 21:32, July 3, 2010 (UTC) We just need some fun on this wiki. We have it on mln wiki, and it's at 950, so when it is done I would want one here to use. 22:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Categories * Please take a look at Brickipedia:Category Guidelines 03:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok I know not to do that now. But I still can do vehicle to all of the vehicles, right? 03:25, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :No, sorry, you can't do vehicles, because Vehicles is actually a subtheme. 04:52, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I understand 12:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: my edits Okay, thanks for telling me. Sorry about that, it's just because there were so many recent edits that were done to earn badges, I thought that was one too. My bad. :) 17:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) PLZ!!! make your pic on MLNW and here 500px- max. Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 19:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) WHY? 12:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) MOCPages Group I am establishing a group on MOCPages (My Own Creation Pages) where you post your LEGO creations. Please consider making an account and asking to join this group: http://www.mocpages.com/group.php/12140 . 00:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ill think about it. 12:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. I fixed the problem but I can't block him. If he spams twice more, he can be blocked (but I'm not an administrator). 12:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok 12:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ok * Hi, I'm not deadset against having SW subthemes, but they were deleted before, and if they're created again, and the pages are categorized, and then it's decided not to have them and they have to be reverted, it's just a lot of work for nothing. I'm trying to set up a forum in the next few days when I have time so we can decide on the overall category structure once and for all, and we can sort out if we should have SW subthemes there :) 23:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok IM all for SW movie categories, because theres so many sets for each, and it's something to do. 21:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC)